In general a device is defined by a plurality of layer feature compositions in accordance with sort of properties and relationships, in which the definition is represented by a sample graphical layout file and several description files. A sample device is to reflect its physical composition and structure fabricated onto the wafer, therefore is regarded as a golden reference throughout the design and manufacturing processes, for example, a DRC (design rule check) used for detect the design rule violation according to the device property, or a LVS (layout versus schematic) used for identifying a device connectivity and checking against the schematic. However, the sample layout and description files are manually processed and may be wrongly interpreted, which would resulted in a series of fatal misoperation throughout the whole IC manufacturing.
Based on the manual inspection, the deck, e.g., DRC deck, and script, e.g., pcell layout synthesizing, used in the IC design processes can be created accordingly for ensuring the product produced meets the intended product of the customer. As device designs become more complex, additional layers and features are included in device specifications. The increase in features and layers in a device increases the complexity in determining the device type and properties. As a number of device types increases, the deck and script creators refer to many different reference files in order to determine the device type and properties.
In instances where the deck and script creator inaccurately determines a device type or device property, a product is either re-worked or wasted. If the deck or script creator inaccurately determines the device type or the device property, the device specifications are again reviewed manually to identify and correct the error.